Sweet Tooth
by Irk The Waffle
Summary: Mike and Zoey were in the mood for cake, but Mike has his eyes set on something much sweeter. (Zoke heavy petting)


**I write some pretty weird shit. I'm so sorry.**

**In this case... someone over on Tumblr recently requested that I do something with the prompt "foodplay", and that reminded me that I've gotten that request before, too. So I used a burst of creativity to get it written! I'm a little torn about whether this is acceptable for FFNet, but since it's just heavy petting and making out, no actual sex, I'm thinking it's okay. I hope. There's a lot of innuendo, but no actual "on-screen" undressing. So I think we'll be all right. I hope.**

* * *

Mike didn't need a reason to bake with Zoey. They always baked on special occasions of course; they often made cakes for each others' or their friends' birthdays, and Halloween and Christmas weren't complete without a batch of festively shaped cookies. They could come up with plenty of reasons to bake. But even if there was no holiday to bake for, if they had the night free and the supplies on hand, they'd sometimes bake just because they could. It made for a fun bonding experience for the two, and besides, the end result was a delicious dessert they could share. Why would they refuse to do something that allowed them to spend time together and satisfy their sweet teeth, all in one activity?

As usual during their baking adventures, the kitchen looked like a grocery store had exploded. Flour, batter, and cream covered the counters, and while the pair had showered off all the food stains they acquired during the mixing portion of things, frosting and whipped cream covered their skin from decorating. In the middle of the disaster sat a decorated chocolate cake, iced with white frosting and topped with a ring of orange slices and dollops of whipped cream. It wasn't the most professional decorating job. The icing wasn't spread flat in some places, and the oranges and cream dollops weren't aligned enough to form a perfect circle. But taste was the purpose of the cake and not presentation, so it did its job more than well enough simply by being a cake.

"So, what do you think?" Zoey asked. "I think it came out pretty good!"

"It did!" Mike agreed. "You wanna eat a slice now? I wanna see how it turned out."

"Can't wait!" Zoey said. Mike expected her to move to get silverware and plates at that point, but instead, she turned to Mike, oddly focused on something. Before Mike could ask what she was looking at, she moved in and kissed his cheek, adding a lick after she removed her lips from his skin.

"You had some whipped cream on your cheek," she explained. "How do we make such a mess when we decorate?" With that, she reached up into the cabinet to get plates. Normally, Mike would have begun cutting the cake by now, but Zoey's face at the moment had him too distracted. Zoey hadn't managed to lick up all the cream on his cheek, apparently; a patch of it stayed behind on her lips.

Mike didn't normally let his mind wander in certain ways when he was supposed to focus on something else, but he couldn't help but compare the white cream on her cherry red lips to a sight he'd seen only a couple nights before. He gulped as his mouth dried and his imagination drifted to memories of the many nights he'd spent with her in the past. Kitchen clean up could wait; after they ate their fill of cake, there was something even sweeter he wanted to indulge in.

His eyes drifted down slightly and caught sight of her neck. A patch of frosting smeared in the crook where her neck and shoulder connected.

May as well return the favor...

Once Zoey had set the plates on the counter, Mike made his move. He started his tongue on her shoulder and slowly dragged it up to her neck, savoring the sugary treat on his way up.

"Mike!" Zoey yelped, giggling from the sensation. "What-?"

"You had some frosting on you," Mike said, his lips still mere centimeters from her skin. He noticed another bit of frosting on the back of her neck; the two had a tendency to get stuff all over their hands and still get somewhat touchy with each other while decorating, so frosting and cream in odd places was nothing new. Instead of finding its placement strange, Mike's only thought was that he should lick that off, too. Zoey hummed with pleasure as Mike trailed his wet tongue over her skin, just as intent on tasting her as he was on tasting the leftovers from the decorating process.

"Should I keep going?" he asked her.

"Please?"

Mike could never refuse a polite request from Zoey. He stood behind her and gripped the edge of the counter so that she stood between his arms, then resumed licking her neck. This was far from the first time they'd been intimate in this position. Memories of their teenage years filled his mind, where he'd bend her over her sewing table or his computer desk and explore her still unfamiliar body with his hands and mouth. He knew every inch of her body by heart now, but that far from bored him; instead, now he knew exactly how to touch her to get her to make the sounds and whisper the words he loved the most.

Still, he didn't mind adding something new to the positions they'd been using since the start of their intimacy, and the way the taste and texture of the frosting and cream mixed with the familiar taste and texture of her skin was definitely new.

Mike latched his lips onto the side of her neck and sucked, a move that always made her squeal his name and thrust her waist back against him when they stood like this. She rested her hands on his and lightly scratched at the backs of his hands as he continued kissing her, using his tongue much more than usual. He was no longer directly aiming for anything in particular, so it served as a nice surprise when the slight taste of cream mixed with the feeling of her skin against his tongue and the sound of her heavy breaths.

"Hey, Mike?" Zoey asked, moaning his name slightly as his lips pulled at her skin.

"Hm?" Mike paused his kisses for the moment to allow her to speak.

"Do you want an orange?"

"Huh? Sure," Mike said. He stepped away from her, slightly disappointed, but the disappointment faded quickly. The reason they made a cake was because they were in the mood for something sweet, so it shouldn't have surprised him that she wanted to start eating. He shouldn't have let his hormones interrupt their earlier plans; the thing that set him off was so stupid, anyway. He could ask her to continue after they finished eating and cleaning up. Zoey took a small orange slice from the bowl of those that hadn't found its way onto the cake into one hand, and with the other, she took the can of whipped cream off the counter. After shaking it, she sprayed a large amount of cream onto the slice, enough that it covered the fruit and part of her hand. She then held it out for Mike to take. Mike raised his hand to accept her offer, but before he could take the orange from her, she placed half of it in her mouth and held it in place with her teeth. She smiled at him as the cream dripped off the orange and ran down her chin.

Mike couldn't help but laugh at the strange sight of Zoey standing there like this, and even though it was her idea, her body shook with laughter as well, though she still managed to keep her mouth's grip on the fruit. It didn't take him long to figure out what she was suggesting, and he didn't need to be asked twice. He moved in and bit into the orange, allowing its sweet juices to flow over his taste buds and drip down his chin, while the cream that covered it smeared all around his lips. He stuck out his tongue to pull the rest of the fruit into his mouth, but Zoey had the same idea. The tips of their tongues met in the middle and held still, with no movement from either of them except for their breathing. Mike resumed moving first. He engulfed his half with his mouth, pressing his lips against Zoey's the best he could. Zoey pressed her hands against the back of his neck and returned his kiss. The hand that held the orange before was still covered in whipped cream, which she rubbed against his skin as her hands moved in the same way they usually did during deep kisses. Mike softly moaned at the combination of the cool dessert and her warm hand. He resumed gripping the counter for balance as he kissed her, their treat still in both of their mouths. Three distinct flavors filled his mouth – the strong sweetness of the orange, the mild creamy taste of its topping, and his absolute favorite, the taste of Zoey's loving kiss. The pair pushed the orange back and forth between each others' mouths, their tongues constantly meeting in the process. Thinking about this from an outsider's perspective, Mike might have found everything about this act ridiculous. But in the reality of the situation, with Zoey pressing her body against him and massaging his neck and groaning into his mouth, pulling back just because it seemed silly was completely unthinkable. Whipped cream constantly dripped from between their mouths, surely staining their clothes, but their clothes always got messy from baking anyway, so it didn't matter in the grand scheme of things. Mike had his mouth on Zoey's and her body against his. Everything else was static in the background.

After kissing for long enough that Mike had grown lightheaded – not that it ever convinced him to stop kissing her until the last possible second – Zoey bit off her half of the orange slice and broke the kiss, though she kept her hands on his neck. Mike chewed and swallowed his own half; it didn't taste any different than oranges and cream normally would, but he found the fact that it'd just been in Zoey's mouth nice to think about. After swallowing, he returned his focus to Zoey. A small amount of orange juice dripped from her mouth, but most of what covered her mouth was whipped cream. Only a small amount of it actually made it into their mouths, compared to how much of it had immediately stuck to their faces or later dripped back out. Splotches of cream had hit her shirt, but what Mike focused on the most was the patch of cream that had landed directly above the space between her breasts.

Mike had to laugh again at the absurdity of all this, but at the same time, if she liked when he cleaned off her neck...

"You've got another stain," Mike said, lowering his head before he finished his sentence.

"Do I?" Zoey asked with a laugh. "Then maybe you should- oh!" Her amused tone made way for a gasp as his lips attached to her skin and sucked, pulling the cream into his mouth and risking leaving a hickey on her skin – a risk he was willing to take.

"Keep sucking... that's really nice..." She threaded her still-messy fingers through his hair and pushed as he rapidly licked her chest, panting against her skin all the while. He still held himself upright by holding onto the counter with one hand, but his other hand moved down to her legs, and he dragged his fingers against the inside of her thigh. Mike pictured her in this exact position, but with considerably less clothing in his way. In his mind, her thighs were both smeared with whipped cream. If she reacted so well to him licking it off other places, he couldn't begin to imagine the way she'd shake if he did this to her legs, one of her most sensitive areas. No matter how strange all this seemed, if she enjoyed it so much, then how bad could it be? He'd lick her legs just fast enough to make her moan, but no quicker. His slow, torturous pace would make her tug his hair and beg his name through heavy breaths... just like she was in reality, as a matter of fact.

"Move your mouth left?" she asked. "Please?"

Mike licked from the middle of her chest to the top of her breast, careful to smear as much cream as he could along the way, then latched his lips onto her body once more.

"Miiiike..." Zoey moaned his name louder and pressed herself closer to him. She bent back over the counter in a way that couldn't have been totally comfortable, especially with the edge of it digging into her body, but Mike figured the mix of sensations must have overpowered any discomfort, since the sounds she made were purely pleasured. Mike would have pulled back in an instant if she expressed any pain, but her grip on the back of his head as he licked her prevented him from doing so if he tried.

"Oh, Zoey... you taste so sweet..." Mike exhaled his hot breath against the wet patch his tongue had left on her skin, making her moan louder. His hand crept further up her leg as various senses assailed Mike's body. The warmth of her skin, the sound of her voice, the movement of her trembles, the natural taste of her body mixed with cream and sugar, the scent of her body as it swirled with the smells of fruit and chocolate that had filled the kitchen all evening... the hand on her leg had been moving without him really thinking about it for a few seconds, as he'd gotten much too lost in all the exciting sensations around him. But once he acknowledged Earth again, he realized just how close he was to rubbing between her legs through her pants. Another shift of his hand, and he'd be able to brush his thumb over her and send her head rolling back...

With that in mind, he removed his hand from her body and stopped sucking her skin. The minimized contact calmed Zoey enough that her grip on his hair loosened enough that he could step back, breaking contact altogether.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked, her breathing eased up within seconds. "I was really enjoying that, you didn't have to stop..."

"I didn't know if I was getting carried away," Mike admitted as he sheepishly grabbed the back of his neck. "I mean... should we really be doing that here? Maybe we should rinse off first, then go to bed if we want to keep going... I didn't want to go further than you wanted."

Silence fell as Mike tried to decide what he wanted to do. In a perfect world, he would have disregarded everything about normalcy and gotten right back to pleasuring Zoey, maybe even made her climax right there against the counter... but he had her comfort zone to worry about, too. He could easily see this getting way too weird for her liking, and if she didn't enjoy this one hundred percent, there was no point. And Lord only knew what she would have said if she knew that thought he had about her legs...

He stood still trying to decide what to do – get back to kissing her? Take her to bed? Forget this even happened and eat some cake like they originally planned? Before he could decide for himself, Zoey wiped the remainder of cream off her mouth with her hand.

She then flicked her hand in Mike's direction. Mike assumed she threw it at him on purpose to bring some levity back into their mood, but judging by the wide-eyed expression on her face and the way she covered her mouth afterward, she wasn't aiming for the bulge in his pants.

She continued staring in shock at the implication of the sight, while Mike stared down at the mess, still trying to process exactly what they'd been doing this whole time.

Then something inside his head finally clicked, and he doubled over laughed harder than he had all night, hard enough that he could barely breathe or see.

What in the world were they even _doing_? Their movements earlier would have been considered erotic under normal circumstances, but look at the place – and themselves! They were covered from head to toe in cake decorations, the entire kitchen was still filthy with flour and crumbs, and yet they still made out among all this mess... he ate an orange out of her mouth, for heaven's sake! What was going _on_?

He closed his eyes and collapsed onto a chair behind him as he continued laughing and clutching his stomach, trying desperately to calm down enough to breathe. He really let himself get turned on by all this? What had gotten into him?

When his laughter eased up considerably, but before he thought to open his eyes, he felt a weight pressing down on his legs and a messy finger drawing patterns on his collarbone, right above the collar of his shirt. He recognized this particular pattern; he and Zoey often made a game of 'writing' on each others' skin with their fingers and guessing what the other had wrote, and this pattern was one that they always used at least once per session.

"I love you?" Mike guessed. He opened his eyes to see Zoey sitting on his legs and smiling at him. She briefly kissed his mouth, and this time, Mike focused almost entirely on her lips rather than the taste of what surrounded them, though he couldn't resist licking the little bit of orange juice off her chin after she pulled away.

"I love you too," she said, then grabbed his shoulders and squeezed. "What do you want to do now?"

"I should really get cleaned up," Mike said, looking down at the mess all over his body and clothes. Zoey looked down as well, and with a mischievous glint in her eye, began sliding down to the floor, letting her hands drag down his torso and legs as she did

"Can I help you clean off?" she asked, looking up at him from her position on her knees.

Mike's heart jumped into his throat. This whole spontaneous foodplay thing sounded like it was about to pay off very, very nicely. He rested his hands on her shoulders and nodded at her.

"Please, Zoey," he said with a heavy breath. "_Please _do."


End file.
